The knight and the witch
by PariahDark
Summary: All her life Anna has wanted to join the Order of Knights and protect the world against magical creatures. But during her final trial she meets a certain ice witch that turns everything she knows on it's heels.
1. Chapter 1

For the last two hundred years the knights order have protocted the land of Arendale from all manner of evil creatures. Frome terrfying fire breathing dragons to power hungry sorceres that tried to enslave towns and villiages. And for the better part of ten years Anna has been training as a squire to one day be a knight and join their order. When she'd first joined them at the age of eight she was nothing but a hungry orphan that wanted a place to sleep and food in her belly, but after a few months of watching the knights train and seeing how they were like a big family she decided she was not only going to become a kinght but become one of the bravest knights of all time. But because she didn't come from nobility or have recommendation from a top ranking knight she had to join the hard way. Which meant ten years serving as a squire to one of the knights.

And as she quickly discovered a squrie was nothing more then a knights servant, cleaning their armor, fetching their meals, whatever they asked she was forced to do. But among the group of squires she was in she got lucky and got an unsually kind female knight to serve. Anna alwalys admired her long black hair and scars along her arms. She'd always told her that her scars represented the victories she'd had and reminders of her mistakes.

Knight Freya wasn't the nicest person in the world but she treated Anna more like a younger sister then a servant at least most of the time. While the other knights would tell their squires that they'd only become knights if they worked through their pain and obyed orders without question Freya would teach Anna how to properly swing a sword and regall her with her tales of the creatures shes killed. But there were also times when Freya would work Anna to the bone. Such as the time she left a twelve year old Anna on a small island with nothing but a knife and told her to surrive for two weeks.

Throught all of this Anna never gave up on her dreams. She would become a knight and she'd finally have everything she ever wanted. As the years went by the number of squires dropped as more and more of them decided that they'd had enough torment. By the time she was fifteen the number of squires had dropped from twenty to just seven. Among the seven Anna was only friends with one of them. A young man named Hans, although Hans had come from a noble family he'd choose to serve as a squre instead of directly becoming a knight. When she asked him why he choose that he'd only said that he wished to prove his own worth instead of using his family's name. They way he spoke made it clear that there were issues with his family but she'd never pressed him for details. The knight he served was pretty famous, what with him being one of the few knights to surrive the attack by the black dragon. From how the stories went one night nearly two decades ago a giant black dragon had descended on a knight fortress in the mountains and killed nearly everyone. The surrving knights barely mananged to drive it off by taking out one of it's eyes but it still mananged to burn the fortress to ruins before fleeing into the skies. Nobody has seen it since but to this day the knights still keep watch.

So for Hans to be his squire meant that nearly every day he was taught how to defend agaisnt such creatures and their weakness. Over the years they'd become friends and helped each other with their training for they knew that among the five remaining squires only three would become knights. There was only one thing that worreid them and his name was Rannis. Of all the squires he was by far the biggest and aggressive. Nearly twice the size of everyone else with half the intelligence was was known for his temper, there were already rumors that three squires had left due to the injuries he inflicted upon them. He'd made it clear that he would become a knight and he'd crush everyone and everything that got in his way.

Despite this Anna still trained whenever she got the chance with her weapon of choice the scimitar. At first she'd trained with a longsword but it didn't suit her fighting style. Freaya had seen this one day and given her the weapon from the armory saying that it would work better for her. She'd become accoustomed to it remarkably quickly and enjoyed the slightly exotic look to it. It was tradtion that upon attaining the rank of knight the castle blacksmith would fashion you any weapon you wished and she long ago decided that not only would she have a scimitar made but she'd have the training scimitar melted down and reforged into her new blade.

Now after ten years of waiting she was finally able to take the test to become a proper knight. Once she woke up and got dressed she quickly descened the stairs to start work on breakfast for her and Freya as was her duty.

"Today's the day Anna. After ten years of wating all you have to do is pass the three challanges and you'll be a knight. No more shield polishing, no more running arrends and certanitly no more pretending to listen to her stories."

"Pretending? And here I thought you truely enjoyed our precious story time." Freya said appearing out of knowere slightly sweaty from her morning training routine. As she said down at the table she sat her trusty halberd against the table.

"Don't get me wrong Freya I truely enjoyed your stories the first dozen or so times you told them, but at this point I could recite all of them word for word."

"Oh and what about the time I was hunting a dangerous werewolf?"

"You spent three days and knights following the trail of dead sheep untill you finally found it's den in a old mining shaft. Then you covered your body in wolfs bane to hide your scent and snuck your way into the cave where you fount it sleeping off it's kill. After getting close you poked it with your halbared to wake it up. The moment it lifted it's head you cut if off whith one swing." she recited seeing the look of joy on Freya's face hearing her story once more.

"But was that the end?"

"No because the werewolf wasn't alone there was another and it attacked you right as you left the cave. It tackled you down the hill but as you fell you mananged to pull out your knife and plunge it into it's heart killing it."

"Very good Anna now tell me have you prepared for the test?"

"It's kind of hard to prepare for a test when you don't know what it entails."

"Yes well that's part of being a knight. Somtimes you don't have all the details. Just remember your training and the knights code and you should pass easily."

After enjoying their meal Anna prepared as best she could and made her way to the main hall where all the squires and knights had gathered. At the main table stood the eldest knights as well as the knight commander. Despite his age he was still a master swordsmen and was even respected among his enemies. Once everyone was gathered he stood up and began to speak.

"Attention everyone as you might now we have a new crop of promishing squires that will attempt to attain the rank of knight and join our order. But of course first they must prove themselves by passing the tests of skill, intellect and valor. I wish you luck young squires."

As he sat down Orthern the battlemaster stood up. "You heard the knight commander, first test you need to pass is the test of skill. If you think you have what it takes then meet in the training grounds in one hour."

Not wanting to be late Anna hurridly to the training grounds and began to think. As she did so Hans made his way toward her his longsword hanging on his belt.

"So todays the day Anna. After years of training and torment we'll finally become knights."

"Yeah but only three of us."

"Oh come on Anna we both know that with the amount of trainning you've had your sure to become a knight."

"And what about you?"

"Me? well I may have trouble with the test of skill but as for intellect I should pass. I've read more of their books and listened to their tales more times then I can count. But as for valor we'll have to see how that unfolds."

She couldn't help but laugh. Han's always seemed to make light of even the worst situations. The passed the time wating by telling stories of the worst parts of their training. But the time Han's got through thelling how he'd to be bait for a sea serpent Orthern and the other squires began showing up.

"Alright everyone for the test of skill I'll pair you up and you'll have to best your oppenent in combat. But don't kill them! Force them to yeild or knock them out, you kill them you'r banned." he made his point by looking at Rannis who only smiled. "Alright funnly guy your first with squire Smith."

They took their places in the arena and Rannis picked up his two handed mace. It was a weapon that suited his brute strength nicely. As the match began Smith tried to keep to his defense with his sword and shield but after only a few swings of his mace Rannis had knocked his sword out of his grip and forced him to his knees as he hammared away on his shield. As Rannis brought his mace up for another strike Smith surrendred.

Rannis laughed and exitced the arena stating how easy it was. After a few more matches it was Anna's turn agaisnt the only other female squire Ren.

Anna unsheathed her sword and Ren raised her spear and lunged foward, but Anna quickly rolled to the side and slashed at her feet. Ren jumped back and tried to smack her with the spear but Anna deflected it and rushed fowared slamming her hilt into her stomach. She dropped the spear and Anna reachted by quickly raising the blade to her throat.

"I yield" she said still clutching her stomach.

With a smile Anna helped her up and walked over to the standes just as Hans entered the arena and unsheathed his sword. His match was by far the quickest as his oppened rushed foward with his war axe and tried to slice at Han's throat. But he mearly side stepped and smacked his hilt on his head knocking him out in seconds.

When the matches were over five victors and four losers. There would have been a final match for the reminder but upon seeing who he would fight he gave up and left.

"Alright you lot you proved you know how to fight, but the next test will be far more challanging. Report to the dungones for your test of intellect."

At the mention of the dungerons Hans and Anna grew nervous. For down in the dungons is where the knights housed the magical creatures. One by one they descended the stairs and down the dark passages untill they marched inside the massive cage filled dungons. Below them were the beast pens where most magicl creatures were held and often killed. But from their level they could hear the very creatures howling in rage and thrashing about in their cages.

"Alright eveyone as you know knights deal with magical creatures either by captureing them or killing them. Each one of you will have to subdue once such creature and prove you have a brain to back up your skills. Squre Anna your first up." She gulped and walked down into the beast pens and waited for whatever beast to come up.

She heard the sounds of gears moving and saw as one of the large wooden doors were lifted up. Anna raised her sword and began thiking about which creature it was and how to defeat it. As the door finnaly rose up a large green lizard with spikey scales and angry red eys shot out and roared. It might not have been a dragon but for Anna it was close enough.

 _Is that a drake! How long has this been down here!_ she thought as it charged at her. The drake was faster then she thought and quickly put her on the defensive. Anna had only heard about drakes from Freya's stories.

 _Come on Anna what did Freya say about drakes. Drakes can't breath fire but their bite is venomous, they have tough hides and are drawn toward shiny things, Wait that's it!_

Quickly she looked around and found a stray sunbeam gleaming into the dark dungon. She rolled toward it just as the drake lunged and tried to bite her.

Once in the sunbeam she angled her sword to create a small beam of light on the floor. Once the drake saw this it became transfixed and follwed the beam as Anna began to angle it back into it's cell. Just as she pointed it at the wall it lunged and hit the wall with a smack. As it was just getting back up the doors slammed close.

"Well done squire." she heard as she began back up the steps. As she sat down to rest a single thought ran through her mind. _Two tests down and one to go. Hopefully the last one will be the easist._


	2. Chapter 2

As Anna recovered from her match from the drake she watched as the others were sent down into the pits to subdue or kill their beast. The first to go down after her was one of the smaller squires. From what she knew his name was Tom and he was supposdly skilled with his twin blades. As he entered the pens and unsheated his two short swords he looked nervous as he watched the door raise up.

 _Can't blame him. Being down there is nervous enough, but when you have no idea what creature will be comming out. That makes it truely terrfying._

When the door was about halfway up three very ugly looking green goblins crawled out. From what she'd read goblins were nothing more then cowardly scavangers that lived in caves in small groups. They were smart enough to use weapons but they were only considered dangerous in groups, other then that the only bad thing about them was their horrible smell. Tom seemed hestiant as the three goblins started towared him only for one to start fighting with the other one in a series of screeches. Seeing an opening Tom moved foward and quickly struck two of them down. The third one now seeing that it was alone dropped it's weapon and ran back into it's cage screeching in fear. As the door came down Tom walked back to the upper level and quickly started taking deep breaths.

"Those things smell worse then rotting fish." he said collasping next to Anna. As Anna slowly moved away from his stench Hans walked down into the pens and waited for his beast to emerge.

He didn't have to wait long as his creature was released alomost as soon as he entered. He tilted his head as he heard a door opening on the wall which told him it was a flying creature.

Within moments a very large dark feathred creature flew down. As Hans pondered what it was Anna began to realize that it was a harpy, a supposed mixture of human and bird with at least some abiltiy to speak. But from what Anna saw it was more bird then human. It's entire body was covered in dark black feathers with a some what looking human face. From what was known about Harpies they were scavengers that almost always fed upon dead and dying creatures, but this looked hungry and a hungry creature is always dangerous.

"Eat your bones!" it squaked flying around the pit. Hans took out his blade and defended himself as the harpy swooped down and began to claw at him. He swiped at it's wings and feet hoping to bring it down but it fle back after each strike.

"Eat your bones!" it said hovering in mid air. Hans lowered his sword for a moment confusing the harpy before he suddenly ran foward and jumped bring his sword down in a powerful slash. The harpy tried to dodge but was to slow and got a wound to it's feathery chest. It gave a painful shreik as it flew around the arena leaking blood before finally falling to the ground. As it flopped on the ground Hans slowly walked toward it and pireced it's belly ending it's life before walking up the stairs. Once he sat down next to Anna he took a rag from his pocket and began to clean the blood from his sword.

Next up was Rannis who was all to eager to walk into the pens.

"Give me the toughest thing you have!" he shouted at Orthern who just laughed. "Alright but don't start screaming for help when this thing kills you."

But Rannis laughed back and watched as one of the larger doors opend and a massive beast came out. It was the size of a horse with the body of a big cat and the tail of a scorpian.

"That's a manticore." Hans said in astonishment. "What's a manticore?" Anna asked unable to turn her eyes away from the beast as it started circling Rannis.

"It's a very dangerous predator that openly attacks and kills anything it can. From what I've heard only vetaern knights are asked to deal with these things because of how fericous they can be." But Rannis didn't seem worried, in fact he seemed almost giddy as the beast roared and lunged at him. He mananged to dodge it's claws but took it's stinger to the chest. His armor managed to take the most of the damadge but he did get pushed back a couple of feet.

"Oh so you got some bite to back up that roar?" he smiled and swung his mace hitting the manticore in the side. It got sent a flew feet away but was back up in moments and looking angrier than ever. The next few minutes of their match was just a series of strikes and retaliations as each one tried to bring down the other. As she watched this Anna silently sent a prayer to the gods that she hadn't had to fight with him. For she could tell just by watching that she'd never have been able to make him yield.

Finally after what seemed like forever the Manticore was starting to slow down from the amount of damadge. In a final move it lunged again with it's stinnger pointed at his chest. Rannis seeing this raised his mace and swung as hard as he could breaking the stinger and sending it flying across the pit. Roaring in pain the manticore jumped back and gave a final roar as it gabbed on of the gobin corpses in it's jaws and rushed back into it's cage.

Rannis cheered in his victory but everyone else could see how he was resting on his mace as he was to tired to move at first. When he'd ragained his engery he walked back up and sat down a smile on his face.

"Alright now for the last one. Squire Kain it's your turn."

"Yes sir" he said saluting before picking up is iron staff and marching into the pit below. Anna knew he'd pass. She'd seen him training many times with his iron staff before, she'd even sparred with him in the past. And so as she heard the sound of the doors lifting she layed on her back and tried to regain her strength for the next trial.

But when she heard the sound of screaming she instantly jerked up just in time to see Kain's iron staff flying from his hands and into the air. As she looked down she saw that he'd been caught in the jaws of a demon beast. Not much was known about demon beasts other then for one reason of another they've been corrupted by magic and have grown feral and dangerous. From what she could see this beast might have been a wolf at some point. Usually the magic would wind up killing the beast in time, but if could sustain it's life by killing people. It was why knights were told to kill them on sight.

"Well looks like you four pass the second test." Orthern said turning away from the pit and starting toward the stairs. Anna was horrifed to hear this.

"But sir isn't there something we can do to help him?"

"No, once a demon beast gets hold of you your a dead man. Even if we go down there and freed him he'd die of his wounds within the hour. Best to let him die quickly during combat then writhe in pain in some bed as a failure." he said as the beast bit down harder drawing blood from Kains' neck. The four squires slowly turned away not wanting to watch any further and followed Orthern up the stairs all the while trying to block out what they just saw so that they could foucs on the next trial.

Once they were outside they found themselvs surroned by the knights they surved. Each one cheering in some way about how proud they were.

"Alright squires listen up, the last trial is by far the hardest. The test of valor requires you to summon all the courage and skill you have."

"And what will we be doing?" Hans asked.

"You'll be traveing to the ruined fortress in the northen mountains. Once you arrive at castle Blackreach you will have to find the amulets from the three elder knights that died there. For this test you will have one month to make it there find the item and return. But be warned that only the first three back will be allowed to become knights."

The remaining squires looked at eachother and began to wonder who would make it back.

"Alright your knights will give you all that you need for your journey."

With that he wished them luck and ventured back into the dungeons unsheathing his sword as the knights embraced their squires. For Freya this meant crushing Anna in a massive hug. "I knew you'd make it this far! All due to my training of course."

"Yes and I'm very thankful."

"Good now listen Anna for this is very important. Offically I can't help you beyond giving you money, a horse and some supplies. But becaused I know Hans has heard his masters tale of the dragon enough to memorize where every knight was when they died I can at least give you some information."

"Alright I'm listening."

"It will take you about a week to get up the mountain this time of year but when you reach the villiage of Oakvale don't take the main road up the mountain."

"Why?"

"Because the road is notorious for rockslids and predators. Ask the innkeepr about the old miners pass and mention my name. Afarid that's all I can give you."

"Thanks Freya."

"Good now head to the stables I already had the stablemaster saddle a fast mare for you. Now the next time I see you back here you'd better have the amulet."

"Don't worry Freya if I can pass the first two tests without getting hurt then I can definatly pass the third." She gave Anna one final hug then handed her a small bag full of silver coins.

 _Thirteen silver coins!? With this I could by a decent set of armor before making my journy. I'll head to the blacksmith south of town first Freya always said he had the best armor._

It took her only a few minutes to gather her things and head down to the stables where just as she was getting on her horse Hans came into view.

"Looks like you and I will be heading out first."

"I take it your knight had some advice for you as well."

"He may have let it slip about a certin hidden path to the old fortress. But first I have to head into town and buy some things."

"Well then let us meed in Oakvale in a few days. I'd rather travel the roads with a friend." he nodded and headed toward his horse.

"I'll meet you there within three days." with that she started out on her journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna had been traveling the roads to Oakvale for the last two days after bying her new red leather armor. She'd wanted to buy a nice set of metal armor but decided agaisnt seeing as metal armor in cold mountains wasn't a good idea.

So far her journey had been pretty peacful, but that was probably because the villiages and area near Andrendale were pretty peacfuel and friendly for knights. Thought that would change the farther she got from the castle.

Luckily the worst she'd seen so far were the few farmers that had given her the stink eye as she'd passed from their farm and into the mountain path that would lead her to Oakvale within the night.

As she traveled the path she couldn't hep but wonder about the other squires. She knew that Hans had stopped to buy some things in town but that would have only put him a few hours behind her.

 _What could be keeping him? There's only two ways into Oakvale and I'm taking the quickest. Hopefully he didn't get lost, or worse taken out by Rannis. Knowing him he'd definatly try to sabotage someone just to make sure a space got open._

Those were the thoughts tht plagued her mind as she rode throguth the night and finally began to see the lights of Oakvale comming into view.

"Finally I thought I'd be riding all night."

But as she started toward the lights she heard a faint scream comming from the woods. Her desire to help kicking in she turned her horse and charged into the woods. As she got closer the air around her started to turn colder and she began to hear the growls of wolves along witht he sound of running feet.

"Help!" she head as she came into a clearing just in time to see a pack of wolves chasing after a young woman. The first thing that Anna noticed about the woman was that she was by far the most beautiful women she's ever seen, the second thing she noticed was that she'd been chased up a tree by wolves.

"Stay where you are I'm comming to help" she said as she drew her scimitar and charged the wolves.

Upon seeing a new person the wolves turned their attention away from their treed victim and charged Anna. Two lunged at her but were quickly struck down, another came at her side but her horse brought it's hooves down in front of it scarring it off.

Seeing that this prey was more of a fight the wolves slowlly backed up just as Anna reaced the tree. "Jump down." the women hestiantly dropped down beside her and wrapped her hands around her waist.

The moment she felt the arms on her Anna felt her heart speed up and not because of the danger.

"Are you hurt?" she manged to ask keeping her eyes on the wolves.

"Just a few scratches here and there."

"Good, now hang on as tight as you can." as she felt the arms tighten she gave the horse's reins and quickly the horse understood and started galloping toward the town as fast as it could. The wolves started after her imediatly, as the charged throught the forset Anna could have sworn that she felt the very air around them grow colder. Within a few moments the area soon started growing heavy with snow and ice.

"What's happening?"

"Don't worry about it! Just keep moving!"

But that was slowly getting harder as the visibality dropped as the snow got heavier. But she still kept the horse going untill she could once again see the lights of the town and could no longer hear the wolves.

Not wanting to crash she pulled hard on the reins telling the horse to stop just as the reached the town's main gate.

"Thanks for the save back there but I think this is where we part ways."

"What?" she asked as the women got down from the horse her long blond hair coming out from her brown cloak.

"Wait miss we just outran a pack of wolves and you want to go wandering off alone?"

"My name is Elsa, and I can usually take care of myself just fine."

"You were treed by a pack of wolves not five minutes ago."

"I don't harm animals. Normally I can avoid danger but the animals have been acting strange lately. Now I thank you for your help but I can find my way from here."

By now Anna was confused and slightly annoyed.

"Look Elsa my name's Anna and as a knight in training I can't leave a young women alone at night after she was just treed by wolves."

For a moment Elsa looked at her strangly before she started walking again. "I appricate the thought but I'm not exactly welcome in town."

Anna wanted to do something but the sound of the gates oppening to her attention. "Sorry for not opeing the gate sooner but we've had a report of wolves in the area." an old man said shinning a laten at Anna.

"That's fine we dealt with them.." but as she turned around Elsa was nowhere to be seen. She quickly looked in all directions but she couldn't see a single trace of the blonde women she just saved

"Well you comming inside then?"

 _What the hell just happaned? And who or what was Elsa?_

Once inside the villiage she sent her horese to the stables and gave enough coin for a few days and headed to the inn. Once inside she got herslef something to eat before seeking out the owner. He was a very large bald man with a long beard. When she found him he was cleaning a glass.

"Excuse me but I've been told you know about a certain miners path."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't, depends on who's asking."

"I'm a friend of knight Freya."

"Been a while since I last heard that name. Saved my son a while back from a demon beast. Alright I'll show you but hurry up. I don't like showing people this."

As he started toward the back room the front door swung open to revail a winded Hans. "I finally caught up to you. Thought it would take me forever to find this place in the storm."

"The storm?"

"Yeah I was halfway up here when the blizzard came out of nowhere. Could barely see two feet in front of me." As he spoke some of the other patrons began to mubmle to themselvs and grow nervous. Thought it was faint Anna coudnlt help but hear them speak of the ice witch. The innkeeper all but rushed us downstaris to a large door in the floor.

"This inn was built on top of the old mine that ran through this mountain. Follow this tunnel untill you reach the fork then take the left passage. It should put just within spitting distance of the old fortress."

"Thanks for the help, but what why where they talking about an ice witch?"

"Nothing, just a superstition. Now please get going so I can get back upstairs."

Both Hans and Anna were getting worried about this but climed into the door and lit a torch as the doors were slammed shut.

As they went Anna kept thinking about Elsa. She was sure Elsa had been real, she'd felt her hands on her. But what she couldn't figure out wa show she just vanished like that.

 _Unless she was magic, but wait if there was a witch in these mountains then the knights would have been sent to deal with her. But then again sometimes a witch is nothing more then a person who lives alone and people just think their magical._

But the more she thought about it the more confused she got.

After nearly two hours of walking through the dark tunnels they came to the fork in the tunnel which after another hour led to an exit.

Once they were outside the looked around at the freshly falllen snow and tried to find the old fortress.

"Over there I can see ruins." Quick as they could they ran to the old fortress so that they could start looking and hopefully be back at the inn by morning with their amulets. As they got closer the began to see the bodies of the fallen knights and massive scorch marks along the walls.

"Did you ever hear just how many died here?"

"It's hard to say but best guess is about sixtey or so."

 _Sixtey people died and they only managed to take out an eye. I really hope I never meet a dragon._

"So how about we find our amulet's and get out of this place as soon as possible." Anna asked stepping over another corpse.

"Aggred, one's near the old forge, another is in the grand hall and the last one should be along the ramparts."

"Well I'm not about look inside the abandond fortress full of dead people so I'll take the ramparts."

"Well I'll take the forge then. If you find one before I do come and find me and I'll do the same."

Taking one last look at where they were they took off to find their amulets. As Anna began to check over the various bodies that lined the ramparts she suddenly remembered that she had no idea what the amulets looked like.

"Really should have asked Hans what they looked like. I mean I've checked six bodies and half of them are wearing some kind of necklace."

The more she looked the more annoyed she got. "Okay Anna think, if you were an elder knight and you came outside to fight a dragon where whould you be?"

As she looked at the various knights she began to notice that most of them held spears of swords. Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw a large group carrying bows.

"I'd be leading the archers." growing excited she raced along along the rampats untill she got to the massive group. After a couple of minutus she found that one had the veteran symbol carved into in. As she flipped int over she saw a golden amulet around it's neck.

"Yes! Look's like I'm the first to find it." quickly she put the amulet around her neck and started toward the castle's forge to help out Hans. As she was walking she saw to riders aprroaching and knew that the other's had caught up.

"Damn, hopefully Hans has found his already."

She ran down the ramparts and around the ruins to the forge where she saw Hans lifting debris off a knight.

"Please tell me you found one." she asked watching the area for Tom and Rannis

"Yeah it took me a while to find him under the rubble but I think I, yeah I got it." he said pulling his prize free.

"Good that makes two of us, now let's hurry up the other's are here."

But as they turned the corener they ran straight into Rannis. He was angry but when he saw the amulets he smiled wickedly.

"So you two already found the prizes huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's to bad that you two were attacked by bandits after I found my amulet."

Not liking how this was going they slowly reached for their swords just as Rannis took out his mace.

But as they raised their weapons the three of them heard something that made their blood freeze.

It was a sound that came from out of the sky and was loud enough to burt their ears. As they looked up they saw a massive siloute rappidly flying toward them.

Seeing this all three of them suddenly took off running just as a torrent of fire hit the spot where they were just standing.

"Everybody run!" Hans said helping Anna up. Rannis seeing the fire nodded and took of toward his horse just as Tom looked around with his weapons drawn.

As they reached their horses Anna quickly hopped on just as Tom got on behind her. She looked back at Han's and Rannis jumping on the other horse just as she took off. But she didn't get far as the dragon landed in front of her. She quickly drew his sword out of instinct but never got the chance to use it as it smack the horse with it's tail sending the two of them flying. As she was getting up she saw Tom being engulfed int fire. As it turned to face her Anna saw that along it's massive black body were scars and on it's face it was missing it's right eye. It opend it's mouth to finish her off, seeing this Anna did the only thing she could think off and dove down the hill just as the fire hit her. She screamed in pain as she felt the fire hit her side as she tumbled down the hill and into the icy cold river below. She heard it's roar as it flew into the sky and back toward the castle.

Anna wanted to move to get out of the icy waters but with her body in pain and her strengh leaving her she didn't have the energy. It was taking all she had left just to keep her head above the water as she was swept along.

Her energy spent she sank underwater as she began to loose consciousness. In her last few moments she felt the water get colder and something take hold of her hand and pull her up.

Before she completly blacked out she could swear she saw Elsa's face as she was pulled out of the water.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Anna thought to herself was that she was dead.

 _Attacked by a dragon then drowned in a frozen river. Not a bad way to go honestly. But wait, if I'm dead then why does my body hurt so much?_

Her entire body felt as though it weighed a ton. Even trying to open her eyes seemed impossible but after a few minutes of trying she mananged to open both of her eyes and take a look around.

She expected to see the frozen shore as she hoped she'd somehow managed to float to shore, but instead she saw the stone and wooden ceiling of wherever she was. Using what strength she had she turned her head to the side and looked around the room. From what she saw it looked like some sort of witch's workshop. Books lined the various shelves and weird items of all shaps and sizes were in jars centered around a massive table. But what really sealed it was the fact that half of the room looked to be made out of pure ice. It jutted from the walls and floor in massive spikes. Even the door itself seemed to be made out of ice.

 _Where the hell am I?_

As she was to weak to even move her body all she could do was wait for the answeres to come.

 _Okay Anna think. You're not dead which means you somehow got out of the freezing river. Now what do you remember?_

 _... I was drowning and blacking out. But then something pulled me up... Wait! Not something, but someone! It was Elsa. But if that's true then doesn't that mean that this is her home? And if this is her home does that mean she's the ice witch?_

 _Wait if she was a witch then why would she save me?_

 _To many questions and not enough answers. Alright just get some rest for now and regain your strength then you get your answers._

With nothing else to do she closed her eyes and let her body drift to sleep hoping that in the near future she'd at least be able to sit up.

After what she presumed were a few hours she finally woke up when she heard someone's voice.

"Can't figure out why it's attacking people. The other's have no idea either. At this rate I'll have to find somplace else, that means scouting a new area. Not to mention my new houseguest." although she could't be sure she gussed that it was Elsa talking.

Hearing this Anna tried to move but found that although she'd regained some measure of strenght it was only enough to move her shoulders.

"You really shouldn't be moving right now." she heard making her blood freeze. A few moments later Elsa was indead stnding over her.

"And why's that?"

"Because your still recovering from hypothermia, not to mention third degree burns to your side. If you struggle it will just open up your wounds and I really don't feel like using my powers to heal you again."

"You are a witch!" she shouted trying her best to move but only wound up regreting it moments later.

"I prefer the term magical scholar but yes I am a witch."

"Are you planning on killing me? Or using my blood in your rituals?"

"If I wanted you dead I would have left you to drown in the river. Instaed I fished you out and brought you to this abandoned bandit stronghold that I call home." as she talked Anna noticed something shiny around her neck.

"Hey that's my amulet!"

"Oh this thing? I took it as payment for saving your life. I was thinking of selling it to pay for resarch supplies but I might just keep it instead."

"That doesn't belong to you. That belongs to the knights order and I need it to finally become a knight."

"Well it's mine now." _What do I now? I'm still alive and the amulets just within reach. I still have a month to get back. That is if she doesn't kill me._

"Look can you please just give that back to me?"

"And why should I help a knight? All your kind do is capture and kill magical creatures. I'd be better off selling you to a vampire in exchange for vials of their blood. I could accelerate my research by years with just one vial"

"You'd sell me?"

"I do what I need to to surrive and further my resarch. You see I study all forms of magic and magical creatures."

It was then Anna got an idea, possibly not the best idea. But it was the only one she could think of under the cirstumances.

"What if I could offer you complete protection from the order?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed with suspicion but she sat down next to her. "I'm listening."

"Normally knights don't do this but there are instances where a knight has given a magical being or creature complete protection. Now this means that no knight would be sent after you and you'd be free do as you pleased."

"Complete protection does sound good, but how would I get it."

"To earn it you'd have to assist a knight in a great task or prove you mean humanity no harm. And seeing as you saved my life I'd say your not evil." _Or at least that's what I'm hoping right now._

"But you said your only a knight in training."

"Yes but if I make it back to the keep with that amulet I'll become a full knight and be able to bestow you with protoction. So do we have deal?"

A part of her was hopening that Elsa would jmp at the deal but she just stared at her for a few moments before standing up. "I admit your deal is tempting but I never make a decision before thinking it over. I'll take my time and ponder my options, if I deam your deal to be worth it then I'll help you. And if not I can always just sell you." With that she walked toward the ice door which melted and then reformed as she walked through it. Once she was alone again Anna groaned.

"Great just great. What do I do if she doesn't accept? I can't move so I could't even fight back if I wanted to. Perhaps I could sweeten the deal. But with what? I don't have anything else to bargin with. Could she really be willing to sell me to some vampire? From what I read they'll turn you into mindless servants or just kill you for fun."

With nothing better to do she layed there and waited for her body to heal while hopefully Elsa came around to her deal. For if she didn't then her life as she knew it would end then and there.

Hours passed as her body slowly began to regain at least the minimul level of strength. Finally after hours of studying the room and trying her arms she was able to sit up and flip off the blanket and seeing the extent of her wounds. "Looks like walking is out of the question" she saw noticing the daker hue of her legs and feet indicating a bout with frostbite. Not only that but she saw that most of her side was completly covered in bandages. A part of felt the smallest bit of embarassment knowing Elsa would have had to undress her to patch her up. After taking in her injuries she looked around for her scimitar. To her annoyance she found it completly frozen inside a nearby pillar of ice.

"Great, I can see it but I can't get to it. Is there anything else she thought of." she asked realizing that she wasn't in a cage but she was still a prisoner.

"Well I also thought you'd like some dinner. But I suppose you think I poisoned it." Elsa said walking ito the room carrying a tray of stew.

"Well I'd doubt you'd poison me."

"Oh don't worry, as long as your deal is still on my mind I'll treat you as my honored guest."

"Is that why you froze my sword?"

"Don't pretend you wouldn't do the exact same thing if you were in my shoes. Now do you have the strength or am I going to have to feed you?"

She reached for the spoon only to have it fall seconds after picking it up.

"Looks like your body is still recovering. Now be a good girl and open up."

Anna starred at the stew for a few moments in suspicion. Elsa seeing this picked up the spoon and put it in her mouth as if to prove she didn't poison it. After that she began to spoon feed Anna.

Despite how embarrassed it was to be fed like this Anna still couldn't deny that she was enjoying it. When the stew was gone Elsa started up but Anna stopped her.

"Wait before you leave me alone for another few hours I need to know. Just why did you save me? I mean from what you've said I guess you don't care for knights so then why would you pull me from the river.

She expected Elsa to ignore her but instead she just sighed and said. "Because I had to pay you back for saving me from the wolves."

"But you said you could handle it."

"Look... uh..."

"Anna."

"Right, look Anna the truth is my powers aren't exactly the easiest to control. Small things I can do but when I'm stressed, like when I'm being chased by wolves for instance. My powers could be powerful enough to trap them in ice or nothing could happen. So when you appared I was thankful but to proud to admit. So when I saw you stumble down the hill and into the river I saw a chance to repay you."

"Well thanks, but now I'm curious. If I hadn't saved you before would you still have saved me?"

"Well I doubt I would have taken you back to my home. But I wouldn't have let a adorable little redhead like you die in a frozen river." Despite the cold Anna could still feel warm blush creep into her face.

"Now a question for you. If I helped you return to the keep and you did become a knight, could you actually grant me complete protection, or was that just a ploy to stay alive?"

 _Alright Anna don't lie. Freya always said never to lie when making a deal._ "Yes I could and will grant you protection. It's been done it the past for various witches or wizards. But usually it's granted to magical creatures that are deemed noble like a griffion or unicorn."

Moments passed as Elsa looked her over before standing up and walking over to her sword before unfreezing it. "Good" she said throwing the sword onto the bed. "Now rest up. It'll will take about a week for your body to regain it's strength."

As Anna clutched her sword she began to wonder about the blond witch and just how this week would go. She'd uphold her end of the bargin but she had no idea of knowing if Elsa would.


	5. Chapter 5

For Anna the confines of Elsa's room were slowely driving her insane. She'd been there for nearly two days and the only time she's seen Elsa were when she came to feed her or to get a book for her resarch. Her legs and arms were still healing but at least now she had the engery to sit up properly. She'd wondered what Elsa's home had to offer her beyond the confines of her lab.

 _That's it! I can't just lay here and stare at the same four wallls anymore. I'm getting out of this room even if it means I have to chip down the door and crawl out._

With that decided she used what strength she had to slowely roll out of bed and onto the hard stone floor.

From there it was only twelve short feel of dragging untill she reached the ice door. "Alright Anna you got this far. Now begins the hard part." she brought her sword up and smashed it down on the ice hoping to get a solid piece off. And while a lengthy piece did fall to the ground the door instantly repaird itself seconds later. Seeing this Anna only grew frustrated as she realized that getting out of the room would require Elsa's permission.

"Great, not only can't I leave the room, but now I have to wait for her just so I can get back into bed."

She expected it to take her hours but mere minutes of her failed escape attempt Elsa came through the door stopping only when she saw Anna leaning against the wall.

"Little help?"

Elsa sighed and waved her hand. It was the first time Anna had seen Elsa use her magic and despite what she'd been taught her magic was beautiful to witness. Like a stream of icey wind it shot from her hand and surrounded Anna. She felt herself rise into the air as the ice took shape under her. When it was done she found her legs were encased in what she could only call ice armor. It wasn't col or uncomfortable, just a thin layer of ice around her lower half.

"That should allow you to walk, at least untill you can do it on your own."

Anna couldn't belive what just happaned. She took a couple hesitant steps foward. Although she couldn't feel her legs the ice seemed to know how she wanted to move.

"Thanks."

"It was nothing." as she started back out the door Anna suddenly grabbed her arm. Elsa quickly recoiled in shock. Seeing this Anna backed off.

"Sorry but I can't take beeing in this room anymore."

Elsa glared at Anna for a few moments before sighing. " My apologizes, I tend to forgot that not everyone perfers their solitude. Very well follow me and I'll show you around."

Elsa extened her hand and the door completly melted. Although hestiant Anna quickly moved through the door and into long ice covered hallway.

"This way Anna." Elsa said motioning for her to follow as she walked down the hall. As she followed Anna began to ponder if there was someway she could escape from Elsa and make it back alone.

"I found this place a few years ago, but back then it was bandit hideout."

"And what happaned to the bandits?"

"They captured me one night and locked me in the cells. When I woke up my powers kicked in and I wound up freezing the place. Upon seeing that their captive was powerful enough to freeze their base solid they ran and left."

As they walked Anna kept her eye out for a window so she could get a view of the land and hopefully find out where exactly she was. Finally the entered the main chambers where Anna say a massive wooden door that would lead her outside. But as much as she wanted to just run she watied untill she was sure. There was no point in running if she didn't know where she was.

"The storeroom is just beyond the door on the left. The stairs will take you to the balcony where you can see for miles on the best of days."

"And what's beyond the front door?"

" I'll show you, but first you'll need a coat it's quite chilly."

"And what about you?"

"With my powers I'm not affected by the cold." she followed her to the door where Elsa created a massive snow golem to open the door for them. Once outside Anna searched the area memorizng everything just in case. What she saw was a small frozen courtyard with many ice sculptures.

"Did you make all these?" she asked looking at one of the more detailed ice horses.

"As you can imagine I have a lot of free time."

"They're beautiful." she said running her hands along one of them. Elsa blushed a little bit as she watched Anna gaze at her collection. Just as Anna passed the last of the sculptures she saw a large stone bridge out of there. But as she took a step toward it she saw to her horror that the bridge was completly destroyed. The gap was nearly thirtey feet wide, but just beyond the bridge was a path that led up the hill.

"From what I gathered this place was supposed to be a noble's secret base. They built it into the side of this cliff with only one way in our out. But the bandits found it and made it theirs."

"And what of the bridge?"

"I accidently destroyed it in my rampage. But with my powers I can easily create a new one whenever I want."

 _Great! Only one way in or out. No wonder she doesn't seem worried that I'll escape. I can't walk without her magic and I can't get out of here without her magic._

"So you truely are alone here aren't you?"

"With my powers it's best if I'm alone. Besides thanks to your order whenever someone mentions the word magic people gather their pitchforks and torches. Now come on it's not best for you to stay out here long." her tone made Anna feel guilty as she could only imagine how hard it was to be magical in this world.

As she followed her back inside Anna couldn't help but wonder if there were other magicial people like Elsa. People that chose to live in isolation just becasue of knights.

 _But magic is evil right? I mean she could be a danger to people. But all that she's done so far is scare off the bandits and heal me. Aaahhh come on Anna, what would Freya say it a situation like this?_

 _Knowing her she'd tell me to think about the situation and not to be hasty._

But for Anna thinking was never her strongest feature. Sure she could of a way out but it was usually during a battle, not before. Once they were back inside Elsa led them back to the lab.

"Now that you're able to walk I'm going to get back to my resarch, if ther's anything you need you can ask the golem."

"Wait there is one thing I want to ask you first."

"And what's that?"

"Well all my life I've been told that magic is evil but after seeing all this I've gotton curious. So If it's okay I kind of want to know how it works."

"Anna are you asking me to teach you magic?"

"Not how do do it, but maybe just explain it so it won't freak me out as much."

Elsa stared at her for a few moments before she began to chuckle to herself. "A knight asking a witch to explain magic. I must admit that's pretty funny."

"So is that a no?" She'd expected as much. "No I'll explain it to you. But in exchange you'll have to answer questions about yourself."

"Alright so how does magic work?"

"That's a difficult question to answer. Magic comes in many different types and forms, some require you to make deals with otherwordly beings while others can be learned through study and practice. In some cases people that can't use magic themselvs use magical tools like staffs or talismans. Then their's magic that only creatures can use."

"And how did you get yours?" she secretly hoped that it wasn't the first but that's how she heard most people got magic.

"No, I was born with my magic and it manifested when I was younger. Now my turn, why do you want to be a knight?"

"When I was younger I was an orphan and the knights took me in when nobody else would. I saw how they would be sent out to protoct people from evil and I wanted to be like that so I joined. Now before you said you were researching magic right?"

"Yes through certin expiremtns I've learned about the magical history of these lands as well as the creatures that live here."

"And what kind of history is that?"

"Ah ah Anna one question at a time. What is your grand plan for when you become a knight?"

"Well I want to rise through the ranks and eventually become the greatest knight of all."

"And for what reason would you want to do that?"

Her question caught Anna off guard. "Well because..." But as she thought about it she couldn't find a proper answer. All knights dream of rising through the ranks but she couldn't find exactly why she wanted to.

"I don't exactly know. Now my question, why are you resarching magic?"

"Well that's simple. I want to know how it all started and why people think it's evil. From what I gathred people used to celbrate magic and wizards. Espically the most famous and powerful Merlin. He worked along side knights and helped buit a country. But now people see it as evil and I want to find out how that happaned."

"I've heard of Merlin. He helped king Aruther build Camelot, evey knight learns about him."

"Really?"

"Of course, it's a story about the most famous knights after all. But they don't really mention Merlin. Come to think of it they don't even say if he was good or evil."

As she spoke Elsa grabbed a book from her shelf and handed it to Anna.

"A breif histoy of magic?"

"Look at the author."

She did so and instantly nearly dropped the book in suprise. "This was written by Merlin!"

"Yes."

"But how!?"

"Magicl creature are capable of getting their hands on all manner of things. That is if you can match their price. Merlin wrote down many things in this book. But it's only one of seven."

Anna began flipping through the pages and was asthonished by what she saw. Islltrations on magicl creatures as well as different types of magics and how to use them. There was even a breif sectioon about Arther and his magic sword.

 _The other knights would freak if they saw me reading this. But I just can't put it down._

"Interested in magic?"

"No... maybe. I don't know alright. I don't undersand it. But it's bad right? I mean people use it to hurt people."

"Tell me Anna is a sword evil becasue it's a sword. Or is it evil because someone decided it's evil?"

"Your saying magic is only evil because we think it's evil?"

"Exactly, magic can be used for good or evil. It all depends of the intent of the user."

With all this infromantion swirling in her head Anna had to sit down as she tried to process this. The part knight in her was screaming at her to not belive what she was hearing, but the more she heard the more it made sense.

"Alright so maybe I can undersand that magic isn't completly evil but what about magicl creatures. I know for a fact that some harm and kill humans just for fun."

"Yes well for some creatures it's just in their nature. Belive me I've met some that have tried to kill me just for fun. Now do you have any more quesions for me or am I free to continue my research?"

"I only have one more. What about dragons?"

"Dragons are a rare type of magical creature. They start as beasts but after a century or so they become sentient."

"You mean they can talk and think?"

"They can do much more then that. From what I've leaned they can live for centuries and are usually solitary prefering to live alone in the mountains. I honestly can't belive that you saw one up close and surrived."

"Yeah I'm really hoping that we don't run into it on the way back. I barely got away from it once."

As she handed back the book Elsa looked at her for a moment then asked something that completly caught her off guard.

"Anna,would you like to learn magic?"


	6. Chapter 6

"You want to teach me magic?"

"Yes."

Anna was to stunned to properly think. Sure she could no agree that magic was evil but to actually learn it. "Me? A knight who's spent her entire life thinking that magic is wrong. Sure it's interesting but why would you want to teach me?"

"Anna I could go into a long and detailed reason why I want to teach you but I'm just going to be honest. I've spent the better part of ten years learning magic and gathering magical artifacts. But ther's no point in having all this if I can't pass it on to a apprentice. Sure you're not the ideal apprentice but I have a strong feeling about you. So what do you say?"

For Anna this was the hardest decesion she'd ever had to make. She wanted to say no, to tell Elsa that she wasn't interested. But she couldn't. This could her one and only chance to learn something completly foreign to her. Magic to her was beautiful and strange. But as she looked around the lab at all the strange things and then back to Elsa who was waiting for her answer she what's she'd say.

"Are you sure I could even learn magic?"

Taking that as a yes Elsa smiled and quickly looked over her bookshelf before handing Anna a small red book covered in weird symbols.

"I can't promise it wil be easy but I can definitely teach you."

"Alright so where do we start."

"You start with homework, that book is filled with the basic knowledge of magic. In order for someone to use magic they first have to accept it. And seeing as you've spent your life thinking it was evil you'll have to read quite a few books to undo it."

Anna let out a loud groan as she began reading the various books that Elsa brought her. The entire time she did so Elsa kept looking over at her before shaking her head and reaching for another book. This process went on for nearly two hours, but by then Anna had finally finished the books.

"Alright those are done."

"Great now tell me what magic is."

"Magic is engery that flows through the world and through all living creatures."

"Good now tell me what's the easiet magic for someone to learn."

"Elemental magic of course."

"And that is where I'll start with you. I've been trying to decide on which one would best suit you."

"Should't I be the one to decide?"

"Oh don't worry you still have a choice but sometimes the magic decides for you." as she talked she drew a circle in the middle of the room with five symbols in various points. "Alright stand in the circle and we'll see what fits you."

Once she was in the circle Elsa handed her a smooth black stone. "Now Anna what are the five magical elements?"

"Nature,fire,water,wind and engery."

"Good now this stone should change when you try to use magic. Just think of the maigc type you want and focus on the stone. If you're lucky the stone will resonate with that magic type, and if not you simply go down the list."

She nodded in understanding and began to foucs on the magic type that she truely wanted.

Using all her strength and will she squeezed the sone in her hands as she focused. She felt someone inside her begen to stir as it was pulled out of her and into the stone.

 _Is it working? I think it's working. Come on Anna foucs as hard as you can!_

Then she began to feel the stone changing in her hands.

"It's working I can feel it."

"Keep going Anna" she heard as the stone began to get warmer and warmer. After a couple of minutes the stone was to hot to handle and she had to drop it.

"Ow! That thing burned me!" looking down she saw the stone was now a firey red color and sizzling on the icy floor. As she watched the stone burst into flames for a moment before returning to it's orginaly black form.

"Well it looks like we found that your element is fire. "

"Awsome so what's next?"

"More homework and hours of basic practice." Once again Anna was handed a stack of books, but at leas this time a few of them were instructions on how to use her new found magic.

"The most basic level spell in there is to summon a small amout of magic into your hand. I want you to practice untill you can produce something."

"And what about you?"

" Your legs will be healed enough to move within a few days so I have to go make sure the path out of here is clear."

As she left Anna went over the books and tried her hardest to produce a flame, but after nearly two hours of trying she couldn't go so much as a spark.

"Come on already! I should be able to do something. That damn rock burst into flames but I can't do anything. I need to be able to at least do something by the time she gets back... Wait a minute. I'm alone in her home and I can walk. I can't let a chance like this pass me up."

She went to the door and was suprised when it melted. Once outside she went about exploreing what she could. To her suprise the other rooms she found near Elsa's workshop were completly bare. Just completly empty sone rooms without windows. _Wait if this is the only room with a bed then were has Elsa been sleeping?_

A small part of her felt guilty that she'd been sleeping in the only bed untill now. "I worry about that later, right now I have some exploreing to do.

The moment she walked into the main room Elsa's snow golem pointed toward the door as if to ask if she wanted out but Anna shook her head. "Thanks anyway big guy but if you could carry me upsatis so I can see my surrondings that would be great." It nodded and lowered it's hand.

 _Really can't belive that I'm willingly getting into a hand this big._

With each step it took the ground rumbled as it's massive legs moved up the stone stairs untill it was letting her go. "Just wait here for now." she told it as she opened the door to the balcony. The moment she was outside she tried to see exactly where she was.

 _Come on Anna think, the old fortress was atop the mountain and you fell down the slop and into the rivers flow. You washed downstream for a few minutes before Elsa saved you. But then again you were asleep for a long time. She looked at the massive mountins that surrounded the area. Wait I know that mountain, that's the watcher's pass. That means the old fortress is just beyond there._

 _But that means that we'll have to cross through there just to get close to the keep. Not to mention the very aggressive dragon that could swoop down on us at any moment._

The more she thought about the dragon the more frustrated she got. _The dragon doesn't have a problem with fire! All it has to do is open it's mouth, but I focus and I can't even produce a spark._

As she thought about the dragon she got an idea. She began to think about it's flames and just easily it shot it's flames. She remembered the heat and how it had felt. Then she focused that feeling to only one of her fingers and watched as the tip of her index finger started to smoke.

"Come on just a little more." finally after focusing as hard as she could a small flame sprag from her finger.

"I did it." she said in pure amazment as she stared at the flame dancing on the tip of her finger. "I'm using magic. If Freaya or Hans were seeing this they'd have heart attacks." At the mention of Hans she suddenly remembred that the last time she saw him was shortly before the dragon attacked her.

"He's probably okay, I mean he's been trained by a knight that surrived the first attack. What am I saying of course he's fine."

As the thoughts of Hans' fate filled her mind she stared down at the courtyard and more impormantly the ice bridge that now connceted to the other side.

She stared at the bridge and thought about how easy it would be to just cross it now. But then she remembered her promise to Elsa and looked to the flame on her finger.

"Hans and the dragon can wait. Right now I got homework to do and a element to master."

She moved toward the door and came face to face with Elsa. "About time you noticed me. I was beginning to wonder about you so I came to check on your progess."

"Just how long have you been here?"

"About an hour or so. I finished scouting the path and then saw the golem take you up here and so I followed. I was about to say something when I saw you conjure your first flame. Good job by the way."

"Thanks."

She took Anna's hand and studdied the flame before blowing out the flame. "Now lets see you do it again. Practice makes perfect."

Annoyed she tried again, this time however she found that the flame came easily. "I did it."

Elsa to her suprise suddenly leaned foward and hugged her. "I knew I sensed something specail in you Anna." The moment Anna felt Elsa's body on heres the flame in her hand became large and volatile and quickly burned out.

As Elsa pulled back and grabbed Anna's hand and led her back inside. Once they were back in the main hall Anna decided she wanted an answer.

"Elsa can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well I noticed that your home only has one bed, so I kind of curious where you've been sleeping."

"Oh well most days I work through the night so I usually fall asleep at my desk."

"And just when was the last time you got a good nights rest?"

"I'd say about four or five days but I've gone longer."

"Well that ends tonight. I don't care if there's only one bed I'm not letting my host sleep at her desk so tonight you're sleeping with me."

Elsa chucked which made Anna think about what she just said. "Not like that! You need your rest as much as I do."

"No no I think you said it perfectly. I'll meet you in bed later." as she walked away laughing Anna felt her entire body heat up and her fingers start to smoke.

 _Wondeful, my powers react to my mood. But does that mean If I get closer to Elsa my powers will get stronger?_ she sighed in cofusion as she made her way back to lab. The entire time she wondered if this could get any weirder.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally time for Elsa and Anna to leave. Anna had woken up one morning and found that her legs were well enough to move without Elsa's magic. When she'd showen Elsa she said that her learning magic sped up the proccess, but Anna wasn't to sure about that. Although she'd finnaly realized how wondefull magic could be she was still a bit wary of it. Espically after she lit her hand on fire and freaked out for five minutes before she reaized she wasn't hurt. Apparently much like Elsa was immune to the cold she was immune to intense heat. A trait she wished she'd had when she was being attacked by a dragon.

She'd come to realize that learning magic was far different then learning to use a sword. After days of trying and reading countless books all she'd managed to learn was how to summon a small ball of fire that she could throw. Elsa had set up some frozen target dummies for her to practice on seeing as when she tried in the main hall or courtyard Elsa or her golem would freak out.

"Are you sure that we can make it back to the city in time?"

"Yes if we stay the course and keep a good pace we should arrive just on the city outskirts with a few days to spare. Now come on it's better if we find a place to camp before night fall." Elsa said as they crossed the ice bridge to the otherside.

As soon as the crossed over to the other Anna let out a small squeel of joy.

"Finally"

"Are you really that glad to be leaving my home?"

"Just a little bit. Your home is wonderful but I love being out in the open like this."

"Well you won't be so excited as we walk along the only mountain trail to the other side."

"Wait were walking? I thought you would create some ice horses or something."

"As much as I like that idea it's beoynd my abilites. Horse statue yes, snow golem to do baisc things yes, But a living ice horse that can cross a mountaion. Not so much now hurry up."

Anna sighed and hurried over to Elsa so she wouldn't fall behind. As they walked Anna did her best to practie her magic. She foucsed and tried to at least keep her body warm. She'd tried doing this before she could summon fire in her hand but each time she'd either not been able to or done to much and turned her clothes to ash much to her dismany. Although as embarrassing it had been she did get qutie the reaction out of Elsa.

She could still remember the shriek when she'd opend the door to check on her progess before turning red and slamming the door. She'd come back a few minutes later will some spare clothes but the two of them couldn't look at each other for a few hours after that.

 _You know I've been with here for nearly a week now and we haven't actually talked sice I became her apprentice. I've told her lots of things but I don't really know anything about her._

 _But then again she doesn't really seem like the person who'd be into talking. But it wouldn't hurt to ask when we make camp._

With each passing moment they were outside Anna kept watch on the sky. She'd barely gotton away from the dragon last time and she didn't want to be ambushed again.

After nearly four hours of walking through snow covered terrain and thry came to a small cave.

"Alright we can make camp here tonight and by tommorw night we should halfway to the fortress."

"It would really take us that long?" she said setting her stuff down and watching Elsa do the same.

"If we're being careful yes, however there is a faster way but theres no way we're taking it."

"A faster way! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because that faster way involves using my powers to try and fly us over the mountains."

"Then let's do that..." her exctiement died as she remembered what ruled the skies. "On second thought walking is good excrise."

With that setteled Anna and Elsa gathered some sticks for firewood. Anna proudly lit the sticks with a flick of her fingers.

"You're really getting get at controlling your flames."

"Only half the time. Either my flames are to powerful and they burn everything around me, or they're so weak they can't even heat up water."

"That's only natural seeing as you've just began learning magic. When I was first learning magic I would often accidently freeze my feet to the floor."

Anna sensed an oppertunitly and tried to keep the conversation going. "Did you have a magic teacher? or did you just learn everything on your own."

"My parents taught me the basic of magic and how to use it. Apparently magic runs strong in my family. Due to peoples's fear of magic we spent most of my childhood on the move. Most of the towns we went to weren't exactly freidntly but they were the kinds of places you could remain hidden."

Once again Anna felt a bit guilty knowing that because of her order people like Elsa had to hide what they were. "And what happaned to them." she asked already knowing she wouldn't like her answer.

"Well once my magic got to strong to hide I decided it would be best if I left them. So one night while we were making camp I left a note and slipped away."

"You ran away? just how old were you then?"

"About twelve our so. I left a note saying that it would be better if I was on my own, but as you can imagine I quickly got lost in the mountains and somehow wandered into a small villiage of trolls. They helped me control my magic and taught me what all I know about magicl creatures. They used a magic that led me contact them so that they wouldn't freak out. The troll leader said he'd teach me until I was old enough to properly go out on my own."

"I thought trolls were just a myth."

"No they're very real. Although they do prefer to keep to themselves. Usually when a person wanders into their homes they help them and them wipe their memories so they can't find their way back. That way they can surrive without worrying about the knights."

 _That's pretty smart of them. Freya did say that trolls were a helpful but solitatry bunch._

"So you've been on your own since you left then?"

"Yes but it hasn't been so bad. When you live a solitary life you no longer have to worry about what people think about you."

"That really has been a problem for you hasn't it."

"Some places are worse then others. The people of Okavale are somewherre in the middle. The main reason they haven't called for the knights to get rid of me is the fact that my presence scares the bandits away."

Hearing this Anna felt anger swell within her. The fire in response grew in size. "You meen they've been treating you like a gurad dog for years!?"

Elsa meary shrugged and stared out at the snow. "But that's not fair! You saved them from bandits and they bann you from the villiage."

"That's just how the world is right now. You should start preparing yoursef for this as well."

That's when Anna realized that Elsa was right. Magic was seen as terrfying and strange in most of the world. And after discovering what she could do there was no way she was going to stop.

 _So what do we do? Knights deal with magic and maigcal creatures by subding or killing them. But maybe we could show them that magic was bad. But then again we'd have to something pretty big to change everyons mind like that._

As the night went on the storm around them got worse which forced them deeper into the cave. While Elsa was uneffected by the increasing cold Anna was busy trying to use her powers not to freeze to death. Currently she was curled next to the fire using all she could just to keep it going.

Elsa seeing this curled up next to Anna and pulled her into a warm embrace.

The moment she felt Elsa's touch she nearly jumped.

"You looked like you needed some warmth."

"Thanks."

Even through Anna had been with Elsa for days she was still suprising her. Usually her demanor was that of a distant shcolar that foucued on reascher and training. Then other times she was a normal girl that Anna found herlsef wanting to be around more and more.

The only probem with this was that Anna had no idea how to interet with her most times. She's spent her entire life around knights. Her only real friend was Hans and the only thing they ever talked about was their training.

Despitre that Anna still wanted to be around Elsa. She liked talking to her and learning all these new things. Although it did seem like every time she was warming up to Elsa she always wound up or saying something stupied that ruined the moment.

"Elsa?"

"Yes."

"I know that this is going to sound kind of weird but will you be my friend?"

She felt Elsa stiffen behind her before she was pulled closer. "You want to be friends with me?"

"If you want to, I know it's strange but I've never had a girlfriend before. Well there's Freya but she's more like my older sister."

Seconds later she heard Elsa laughter fill the small cave. Curious Anna turned around to see a smileing Elsa. "Every time I think I have you understood you suprise me again. Of course I'll be your friend."

Not bothering to contain her excitment she hugged Elsa as hard as she could. "Alright get some sleep Anna. For tommrow will be far more hectic."

Anna didn't know exactly know when she fell asleep that night but she did now that when she did she was wrapped up in Elsa's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

After hours of walking Anna was finally starting to notice the familer terrain that was the mountain. They'd wanted to get to the town of Oakvale as soon as possible so the moment they woke up the began their walk, as they did they made sure to keep their eyes on the skies. But luckily for them they hadn't seen horn nor scale of the flying inferno.

Finally they arrived at the frozen river that Elsa had fished Anna out of. As Anna stared at the spot she clutched her sword and felt her new found magic flow into her hands causing them to smoke.

She felt Elsa's hand on her shoulder as she guided them to a nearby path back up the hill.

Neither one of them needed to say it but both of them were on guard as they slowly climed the hill. Anna with her sword out and Elsa's left hand slowly frosting over. Carefully they climbed untill they reached the top and looked around.

"Anything?" Anna asked as she waited for any kind of sign from Elsa. After a minute of silence Elsa stopped using her powers and Anna took it as a sign that they were okay for now. Sheathing her sword Anna looked around. A good portion of the trees around them were blackened from dragon fire.

"Come on Anna, if we hurry we can reach the town within the next few hours."

"I know a faster and probably safer way. Although we will have to travel underground for a time."

After looking around and remembering her first trip here Anna guided them to the miner's path that would lead them directly to the town.

Anna was quick to enter the tunnels but stopped when she heard Elsa's quiet scream.

When she looked back she saw that Elsa was looking nervously at the dark tunnels.

 _Wait is she? She is isn't she?_

"Elsa it will be okay."

"The dark I can handle that's just a absence of light. But I'm not found of small spaces, espically those underground."

Anna raised her finger and summoned a small flame. "Well then it's a good thing that I can make light. And as for the second problem, how about you hold my hand so your not as nervous."

"Well aren't you such the chivalrous knight. Offering to hold my hand so that I won't be scared." the way she said those words made Anna blush but she didn't put her hand down.

After a moment Elsa clutched her hand and climbed down beside her. The moment they were in the tunnels Elsa squeezed her hand. Anna couldn't stop from looking back at Elsa who to Anna looked like a timid rabbit. Every other second she'd freeze up or look into the darkness at some imagined sound.

"Elsa you don't have to worry. I'll protoct you no matter what."

"I'd feel better if you put more effort into keeping your fire lit."

"Don't worry I've got the hang of this." but of course the moment she said that her flames flickered and died leaving the two of them in complete darkness. Seconds later the tunnels were filled with Elsa's shreiks as she clung to her.

"Turn it back on!"

Instantly she tried to summon more flames but couldn't.

 _Oh come on magic! Why do you fail the one moment I really need you._

But as she thought of it she remembered what Elsa had said about magic and emotional state. _But I'm not afarid... am I?_

It was then she felt the shaking in her arm and the cold creeping down her back.

 _Okay so maybe I'm freaking out. So what If I'm trapped underground in the dark with a person who is slowly freezing the air around me._

"It'll be fine Elsa. All we have to do is keep moving and eventually we'll find the exit."

"You sure?" she asked not convinced.

"Yes."

As they walked through the pitch black tunnels Anna tried her hardest to summonen even the tinest spark of fire so that she could reassure Elsa. With each passing minute Elsa's grip intensefied.

By the time thoughts of turning back flooded into their mind Anna started to hear the sound of voices. Elsa hearing this to began to pick up her pace untill the both of them were all but running into the the quickly growing voices. They were so focused on their running that neither of them stopped to consider where they were going. Anna realized this moments to late as the both of them colided with the stairway that led to the Oakvale Inn.

"Ow" they both said clutching their bruised bodies.

"Well at least we made it to the town. Now we just have to figure out how to oppen the door."

Elsa quickly shot up and unleashed her powers into the trapdoor quickly freezing it. The old and now brittle door quickly colasped shinning light into the tunnels.

"No more tight spaces" Elsa said running into the light with Anna right behind her.

Once inside the Inn's basment the sound of voices came from everwhere. Anna couldn't belive how many she was hearing.

Cursious as to why this was the case she made her way upstaris where to her horror she found out why the voices where so loud. People were everyhere, on the floors and tables or just standing against walls. To her confusion everyone seemed to have some kind of injury. People groaned in pain while others tried to help them. Kids were running about with bandagnes in their arms but even they looked to be injuried.

"What the hell happaned here?" she asked walking into the room.

"What happaned was that damn dragon started terrozing the villiage! Damn thing came out of the sky and set fire to everything." one barely concious man said in anger before going into a coughing fit.

"That was a week ago, everyone's whos tried to leave gets eaten and that damn monster keeps comming back. It's already gone through most of the farm animals." as she looked at the horrfied mess around her she suddenly got worried and started to ask a question when she heard a voice ring out from the far end of the room.

"Anna!" recknoizing that voice she quickly turned to see Hans sitting against the wall. His left arm was bandaged but she couldn't see anything majorerly wrong with him. She all but ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I though you were dead." they both said in unison remebering the last time they saw one another.

"I thought the dragon got you."

"I dodged at the last minute but was stil hurt pretty bad. What about you?"

" Rannis and I mananged to make it back to the villiage but shortly after the dragon attacked."

Although she never thought she would be worried about the walking mountain of meant known as Rannis she was still curious. "And where's he?"

"That coward ran off the first chance he got. But I doubt he made it far. That dragon has the entire mountain on lock down. Nobody gets in our out alive." as he finished her finally took notice of the figure behind Anna.

"And who's your friend?"

"She's actually the one who saved my life. She healed my injuires and helped me get here."

"Well any friend of Anna's is a fried of mine." he said extending his hand. Elsa looked to Anna for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it. " My names Elsa a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

The moment was cut short when one of the villiagers saw Elsa and shouted. "Witch! this is all your fault!" hearing this the others began to finally notice Elsa.

"What?" Hans asked clearly confused.

"She started all this. No dobut she probably summoned the dragon to finally get rid of us." as he spoke others began to scream at her as well. Anna expected Elsa to freeze or use her powers, but instead she calmly walked over to the man who's courage fell with each step she took.

Once she was close enough she quickly slapped him. "Now listen here. I have never once done anything to harm this village, nor have I ever met with the dragon. Now shut up and let me heal the wounded, or would you all like to keep standing around and keep trying to pin all your problems on me?"

The man looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the streght to lift his head up. Eventually though he mumbled an apology before taking them ovet to the wounded. Anna coulnd't help but be amazed as she watched Elsa used her powers to create healing ice for eveyone.

Then she remembered that Hans was right beside her. "Anna is there something you want to tell me?"

"It's a long story."

"We're not going anywhere anytime soon."

With no way to avoid this she began to tell Hans the entire story of how she meet Elsa and how she saved her life. During this Hans' face remained netural which made Anna worry even more. Eventually she got to the part about her learning maigc which made his eyes nearly pop out of his head. Eventually he raised his hand for her to stop.

"So to sum it all up. She saved your life then helped you see that maigc isn't inherently bad then offered to teach you magic?"

"Yeah it's been a pretty enlightening week."

"Anna after the week I've had trying and failing to keep the villiages under control I'm far to tired to even began to try and understand all this. But I do need to know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Can we trust her?"

"Hans I know this is going to sound strange but I trust her with my life. Sure she's sometimes distant but we really have nothing to fear from her."

He looked over as Elsa healed person after person. "Alright I'll trust you Anna, but putting Elsa aside we still have one massive problem right now."

"I know but hopefully the three of us can find a way to deal with it." _I'm sure Elsa has an idea. Or at least I really hope she has one for if what Hans' says is true were not getting of this mountain with the dragon flying about._


	9. Chapter 9

As Elsa healed the villiagers as best she could Hans and Anna took the time to survey the damage to the villiage. Anna had prepared herself for the the worset but she still wasn't prepeared when nearly the entire villiage was nothing but burned buildings and blackned earth.

"It did all this in just one week?"

"It did all of this in one night. I'd heard stories of how it just came out of the sky and brought untold desolation, but being here when it happaned I know those stories fell short. When it happaned people couldn't run or hide they were so terrfied. It was all I could do to get them underground."

As they walked Anna saw that near one of the open areas were nearly a dozen fresh burial mounds. She wondered just how many had died.

"How many were lost?"

"Impossible to say for sure. When the dust finally setteled and whe made out of the tunnels I counted about twenty dead. Most of them were nothing more then blacked husks but we buried them as best we could."

By the time they had circulated what reamained of the villiage and were walking back into the inn Anna knew they had to deal with the dragon.

After all she was still a knight and it was her duty to save from evil creatures.

 _And seeing as this beast has already attacked and killed I can say for sure that it's evil._

The mood in the taven was still bad but at least now people were worrying about the dragon instead of how bad their injuries were. They found Elsa sitting at the inn's counter trying not to fall asleep.

"You okay?" Anna asked jostling her awake.

"Healing that many people took at lot of engery. A quick rest and I should be fine."

"We might not have the time. The dragon might not attack every night but it does do a fly by and terroize us."

"Are there any other ways off the mountain or is this it?"

"The only way out is through the tunnels but those only lead up the mountain."

The entire time they spoke Elsa had a look of intesnse thought on her face. Hans was the first to notice.

"Please tell me you have an idea, at this point I'd gladly take a bad idea."

"Well I do have a plan but you are really not going to like it."

"Elsa I've been here for days trying my best to keep these people alive. Up till now I haven't been able to come up with a single way out of this so if you have something please tell us."

"Well my idea does pose a good deal of risk."

"How?"

"While I was resarching dragons I stumbled acoss a section that mentioned people striking a deal with dragons. The dragons gets something and in exchange it doesn't attack the villiage as long as they keep up their end. My plan involves one of us being offered to the dragon and when it takes them back to it's lair the others follow and hopefully attack while it's distracted." As soon as her plan was out Hans and Anna looked to one another each one wondeing who would volunteer first.

"I know both of you want to volunteer but for this plan to work the volunteer needs to be someone the dragon would consider valuable. That's why I'm going to do it."

"No!" Anna screamed startleing Elsa. "Anna I'm the logical choice, if things go south I can at least use my powers to buy time."

"How can you be so calm right now! Your saying you want to sacrifice yourself to a dragon on the idea that it understand us. You said that once they reach a century they become sentient but what if it's still just a mindless animal?"

In her mind Anna knew that Elsa was right but she still couldn't allow her to do this. "Then hopefully I can at least mortally wound it before the end."

Anna quickly looked to Hans hoping that he would say something that could change Elsa's mind but instead she only saw resigned acceptance. "She's right Anna. In the old days people would often offer up one girl every few years. I hate to say but Elsas right, even if you or I offered oursevles the dragon would probably just kill us on the spot. But a beautiful wit...I mean magical person like Elsa a dragon wouldn't be able to ressist."

"Fine have it your way!" she screamed before running outside unable to handle the conversation.

She ran untill her body ran out of engery. When she stopped to catch her breath she realized she was now outside the villiage near the spot she'd seen Elsa dissapar. As she got her breath back the air around her started turning colder. She felt cold hands on her shoulders but didn't even need to look to know who they were.

"You really shouldn't run off like that."

"Can you blame me? You could very well be dead soon."

"Belive me the thought has crossed my mind."

"Then why do it?"

"Because I couldn't bare to watch you offering yourself to a dragon. I'd probably freak out and try to attack it only for my powers to fail when I needed them."

Although it nearly killed her she accepted that this was going to happen. "Alright but the moment it takes you we'll be right behind it. I'm sure Hans has some knowledge on dragons that could help us."

"Great now it should be here by nightfall which means we have a few hours to plan."

"Yeah we should probably inform the cheif of the villiage of our plans."

But as it turned out the cheif had been a victim of the first attack so after informing the people of the plan they decided that that the inn keeper would act as mayor and make the deal with the dragon. He tried to proteset but after Hans pointed out that there was no other way he relented and aggreed.

The villiages that were capable of movement were ordered to set up an area for the offering while the rest of them were herdered into the tunnels.

When the sun was starting to set everyone grew anxious not knowing if this plan would work or not.

Elsa had secluded herself in one of the inns rooms to foucs her powers just in case. As she did this Anna went to check on Hans, after all if the plan sucedded she and him would have to track the dragon and wind up fighting it.

After a few minutes of searching she found him outside sharpning his sword with a wetstone.

"That going to help against it's thick scales?"

"Probably not but it helps me foucs. A dragon is the toughest of beasts a knight can face. Massive fire power along with speed and incredible durability."

"Nothing is invincibile. And this one only has one eye."

"That's probably our only advangtage. Have you thought about what happens if the plan goes south."

"I'm really trying not to." she sat down next to him and started to shapen her own sword knowing that it wouldn't really change but needeing something to do other than think.

They were pulled out of their work when a very nervous looking villiager came foward and said everything was set up befor running back to the saftey of the inn. Knowing that things were about to go down Anna went to find Elsa.

Her room wasn't hard to find seeing as the part of the door had frozen over and the air around it was frigid. She had to use a small amount of her powers just to get the door open and once she did she was completly taken back.

Elsa stood there in what she could only describe was an ice gown. She'd only seen her in normal clothes or a plain brown cloak but now she looked like something out of a fairy tale.

"Like what you see?" she asked noticing Anna standing there with her mouth open.

"Uh huh." was all she could say before Elas walked foward and snapped her out of it.

"Whats with the outfit?"

"We have to tempt the dragon. Best if I look the part."

All Anna could do was stare at Elsa as her mind was unable to fouces on anything else. She'd known that Elsa was gorgous but now it was like she was on another level.

"Well we'd better get to our positions." before she was out the door Anna reached out and grabbed her arm and tried to speak but she couldn't find the exact words.

Elsa only smiled as she took grabbed her arm and lightly pulled back. "Don't worry Anna." but Anna was still worried.

Seeing this Elsa did something that truely got her attention. Cupping her cheeks Elsa leaned foward and kissed her. Anna eyes widened in shock and suprise but she didn't pull back.

It was over as soon as it began leaving Anna completly confused. "I've wanted to do that for a while. When this is all over I'll give you another as a reward. That is if you want." and with that she turned and left.

"Deal" Anna said after a few moments only to realize she was alone.

Quickly she ran to her postion to one of the still stand buildings near the towns ruined gates. For this to work she would have to leave nearly as soon as it happaned. Hans was in the one right across from her.

They watched as Elsa strode into the center of down. She stopped to look at Anna and Hans before shooting a massive burst of magic into the sky.

Almost immediately a massive roar filled the skies. Anna tighted her grip on her sword as she saw the massive black silhouette rapidly descending from the sky. The dragon circuled the villiage taking in everything before fling over the area and hovering. Then the newly elcted mayor started to speak.

"Oh great dragon we offer you this mage in hopes that you will spare our villiage." then he bowed and they waited.

The dragons one eye narrowed as it descened to the ground with two massive wing flaps before making it's way over to Elsa.

It opened it's mouth and Anna couldn't help but reach for the door just in case.

Her heart stopped in her chest when the dragon spoke. Its low and terrifying voice filled the air it looked down at Elsa.

"So your kind still remembers the old ways. This offering does indead please me. I accept your offer, but know this humans. This mountain is mine and mine alone. I am mearly allowing you to exist so long as you offer me one of your kind once every ten years. But if I see one knight on my mountain then I will return and slaughter you all."

To prove its point it sent an powerful torrent of flames that just barely went over the tops of the remaining houses. It grabbed Elsa with one of its claws before taking flight into the sky. Hans and Anna waited for a few moments to be sure it wasn't looking for them before taking off into the forest to follow it.

 _Hold on Elsa we're comming for you._


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa had spent most of her life among magical creatures. Some had been nice while others needed to be avoided at all cost. Over the years she'd read about dragons and talked to creatures that clamied to have met them. So as she sent up the signal to summon it she believed to be ready for it.

But she was wrong. The moment it descended from the sky she was instantly terrfied. It's coal black scales and one burning red eye was enough to make her already cold blood run colder. The entire time it was speaking she was having a heart attack knowing that she would have to be taken back it it's lair and buy time before Anna and Hans could save her.

Anna, just thinking about her apprentice gave her courage. She'd never been iterested in anyone before but with Anna things were different.

Being around her made her feel warm inside. She wanted nothing more then to be with Anna, but due to years of isolation and general distrust toward humans she'd had to hold herself back and see if Anna was trustworthy before moving foward. And now here she was in the claws of a dragon hoping beyond hope that the next time she sees Anna she'll be able to embrace her once again.

The dragon was far faster then she could have imagined. It flew over the tops of the trees and quickly climed into the skies just below the clouds. Out of the corner of her eye Elsa could just barely make out the two red heads chasing after her.

But at the rate the dragon was flying it would quickly escape them. She knew it was risky but she needed to slow it down if only a tiny bit.

So using her powers she quickly froze her body. In response the dragon yet out suprised roar before quickly squeezing her. She knew that it was just a warning for it it truely wanted her dead then it could have easily just dropped her. However she did notice it slow down as it dove out of the sky and into a nearby chasm.

Now more terrfied then ever all Elsa could do was hold on for dear life as the dragon quikly navigated the curves of the blackned chasm before finally comming to a stop in a massive cave. As soon as it landed it tossed her to the ground and sent a small bit of fire onto a nearby pile of trees to illumante the cave. As soon as light filled the cave Elsa was taken back. Nearly all of the cave was covered in gold. The walls looked to be a massive vein of gold, there were gold pieces scattered everywhere. And piled in one corner were massive chests filled with gold and other valuables.

"This is incredible." she said looking around.

"Yes my tresures are quite lovely." it said noticeing how she was staring.

"Gold is perhaps the one thing you humans did right. But my home has more to offer then my treasure." she follwed it's gaze to a smaller section of it's home. Lying nearly stacked to the ceiling was a massive pile of bones and shattered armor. A lot of them were knights judging by their amor and swords.

"These mountains were mine for decadades before the knights came and began their crusade against magical kind. So I decided to pay them a visit."

"You killed them because they were killing magicl creatures?" she asked hopeing that the terrfying beast in front of her knew compassion.

"I slaughthered those pitfuly knights because they dared challanged my might! These mountains are my domain and I will not allow anyone to cross me and live!"

Elsa doing her best not to pass out tried to think of anything that could buy some time.

"Of course no one should challange you. For you are surely the mightest of all the dragons. Even today knights speak of the mighty dragon that destroyed their fortress."

Through her fear she could see she had the dragons's foucus. "If I may ask what is your name? Surely a dragon of your caliber would have a name to match."

It moved further into the cave and sat around it's treasure. "My name is Visseron, lord of these mountains and ruler of everything on it. And that now includes you little witch. See to it that you remember that or I will devour you like the rest."

"And what exactly is my fate now that you brought me here?"

"Soon enough the villiagers will forget their place and send for their pitiful knights to challange me. But I am above dealing with them. So you will use your powers to create a mighty storm around the mountins."

"But I can't do something like that" she accidently blurted out. The dragon however mearly snorted.

"Don't be so sure little witch. Even from within my cave I could sense your powers in your home. You posses great magic and I will show you how to best use it. But for now you rest." seeing no way out and no other ways she only hoped she bought enough time as she sat down next to the fire and tried to sleep as she waited for Anna to rescue her.

Across the mountains Anna and Hans were running as fast at they could. They'd lost the dragon for a few mintues but had luckily managed to see it dive into the chasm. Hans had managed to keep his cool but Anna however was panicking. She knew that following after something that could fly would be diffucilt but she hadn't imagined that something that big could move that quickly. It was only out of sheer luck that she'd heard the roar that tipped her off to it's location. But as she reached the edge of the chasm she now had another problem.

"How long would it take us to climb down after it?"

"If we wanted to do it safely about two hours."

"And if we did it unsafely?"

"Anna I know your worried but your talking about climbing down a frozen chasm in the middle of winter. One missed step and we'd fall to our doom."

"Hans how long would it take?"

"Maybe an hour if we threw saftey to the wind."

She quickly ran through the options. _Two hours with a angry dragon or one?_

She quickly reached her decision and jumped into the chasm before quickly turning around and grabbing a rock. "Anna are you crazy!?" but she ingnored him and continued to drop down rock by rock. Hans followed after her although he went a bit slower.

Bit by bit they descened deeper into the dark chasm into they hit a ledge and what looked like a path. As they ran Hans tried to from some kind of plan with Anna.

"Please tell me your plan isn't just to run in and attack."

"I'm hopeing you have some dragon facts that would help."

"Anna their not the most dangerous creature out there for nothing. They have only a few spots on their bodies that arent covered in hardened scales and those spots are usually near the face. The only other spot is the small section of it's underbelly."

"You sure?"

"Trust me on this. When we do face this beast we'll only have a couple chances to do some real damage. We can't kill it with just our swords and Elsa's magic but we can wound it long enough to call in the veteran knights."

Hearing this spured her onward untill they came to a massive gap where they saw a very large cave on the other side. They could see faint claw makrs leading into the cave so they guessed that was where it called home. Now they just had to find a way across.

"Any ideas on how we're getting accross?"

As Anna looked at the massive gap she thought for a moment before feeling her magic building in her arms. "Hans I do have an idea but it's probably the most reckless plan I've ever had."

"Anna we're litterally charging into certain death. Whataver you have planned can't be all that bad."

"Alight take my sword and hold in your spare hand and get ready to use them."

Curious on what was about to happen he did as he was told and watched as Anna backed up as far as she could go before running toward him. Hans had only the brefiest moments to figure out what was about to happen before the both of the were flying through the air. Just as they were falling downward Anna sent to strong streams of fire directly down. It ellavited just enough to reach the other side.

Hans just barely mananged to stick the swords into the cold stone. The impact nearly caused them to fall but due to Hans immenssive training he held on with Anna clinging to his back for dear life.

"..."

"Hans?"

"... Anna if we surrive this I'm going to kill you. That's not a joke, I'm really going to kill you."

"Fine but first we have to surrive this." He let out a painful groan as he looked to the massive climb ahead of him. Slowley and painfuly he stabbed his way up the stone wall urged on by sheer will. Anna tried her best to encourage him but all it really did was give him the desire to push her off.

When they finally reached the top Anna scrambled off of him and pulled him up before taking her sword.

As he layed on his back and caught his breath he looked down at his longsword. As expected from the climb it was chipped and nearly broke.

"Come on we're not done yet."

He muttered a curse as he followed after her into the dragons lair. Luckily for them they didn't have to go far before they spotted Elsa sleeping near a massive fire. Unluckily for them not to far from Elsa was the dragon.

"Lets get Elsa and get out of here."

Very slowly they crepped toward Elsa not knowing if any moment the dragon would awaken. With every step Hans watched the dragon taking in every detail of it's form. Their hearts stopped for a few moments when half-way toward Elsa the dragon moved and shifted it's massive body closer toward the fire.

Every fiber of their beings were screaming at them to run but they continuted on and finally reacing their goal. Gently Anna jostled Elsa awake. As her eys sprag open Anna placed her hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking as she pointed toward the dragon.

Once she was up the faced their true problem. The giant flying fire breathing dragon that could wake up at any moment.

 _How do we fight something this big?_ Hans thought looking around the cave for anything that could help. But as he scanned the room he only saw treasure and trophis from previous kills. Elsa was having a smilier idea and slow slowy she activated her powers forming a large ice spear before hadning it to Hans who nodded.

"We just need to wound it so we can call in the knights to finish it off." He whispered feeling the cold weapon in his hands.

"If I put out the fire quickly enough it might make a smokescreen so we can sneak up."

She raised her hand and prepared to fire when she felt her body tense up. Horrfied she looked up to see the dragon's one good eye glareing at them. It's angry growl filled the cave as it lifted it's massive head.

Anna moved in front of Elsa and thew a small fireball at it's head. The impact did little more the anger it ever further. It opened it's massive and the three of them saw the fire forming in it's throat.

That's when Elsa used her powers on the fire instantly putting it out creating a large smokescreen just as the fire filled the cave.


	11. The end

The combining forces filled the cave with a massive could of steam. Anna had pulled Elsa out of the way as soon as she saw the smoke in front of her turning red with flames.

"You will burn for your defiance!"

Visseron's voice shook the cave as his anger fuled his flames illuminated parts of the cave.

Through a small gap in the smoke Anna could faintly make out Hans's body. He was still moving which meant he wasn't dead yet, however they still had to deal with the very angry dragon while trapped in a small cave.

"Anna please tell me you have a plan."

"Well we have part of a plan."

"And that is?"

"To injure it enough so that veteran knights can finish it off later."

"And how are we going to do that. My ice is not match for his flames and they only weapons you two have are two swords." another blast forced them apart. Every time the fire hit Elsa quicky put it out with ice creating more steam.

Anna for her part was thinking as hard as she could to come up with some way of harming it.

 _If we could get under it we could do some serious damadge. It's so big that it can't move as fast in these tight spaces. However with the steam you can barely see two feet in front of you. But maybe a distraction would allow one of us to sneak in and strike. Have to find Hans and work this out._

"Elsa I have a plan forming but for this to work I need you to draw its fire for a few minutes. Just blast and hide in the steam."

She nodded then stood up and sent a pillar of ice into Visseron who roard in rage and opened it's mouth to fire at where she was. But Elsa was already running to a new location. As she drew it's fire Anna went about tracking down Hans in the midst of the chaos.

Multiple times she nearly tripped over a bit of treasure or burnt bones. What made it harder was the rage fuled blasts of fire being spewed randomly. Eventually though she made it to where she had last seen Hans.

She looked around for any sign of him, then she heard rustling comming from a pile of bones. Turning her head there was Hans still holding Elsa's ice spear but now he was wearing an older suit of armor with a metal helmet.

"Got to hand it to the ancient knights. They built their armor to last."

"Glad to see you haven't become a charred corpse. Now listen up I have a plann."

"Already ahead of you Anna. You want one of us to charge ahead and get in close to attack it's vulnerable underbelly."

"Are you voluntering?"

"Much as I'd love to your more agile and used to rolling and slashing as you fight. But I can at least draw more of it's fire with Elsa."

But as he marched foward Anna could see the slight tremor in his hand. She really couldn't blame him. Her own heart was about to burst out of her chest and the only thing stopping her body from shutting down was the amount of adrenline flowing through her body. When they were ready they rushed toward the flames. Every few moments they would see flahes of white and fell the bursts of cold as Elsa struck back.

After what felt like an eterntiy they were out of the protoctive laywer of steam and standing before the massive black terror. It's one good eye locked on to them.

"Down here you overgrown lizard." Hans screamd before throwing his spear straght into it's wing. It head but seconds later the dragon reached over with it's head and pulled it out and crushed it in its jaws before turning to Hans.

"Well I got it's attention, rest is up to you Anna." he said quickly fading back into the steam as the Visseron charged foward and slammed it's talons down on where it thought Hans was.

Anna did her best to avoid it's stricks along with it's massive sweeping tail as she tried to get to where it's underbelly was without being crushed.

 _This is much harder than I thought it would be._

She was knocked ito a pile of bones when it suddenly turned its body after another hit from elsa. As she lay there Visseron stopped moving and turned its head at the at the smoke before using his wings to sweep the area clear of the steam. Within moments the steam was clear and Hans and Elsa stood next to one antother. Elsa was looking tired from the not stop blasts and Hans was struggling for breath.

"Now the two of you will burn!" insted of shotting anohter ball of fire it tilted it's head and sent out a massive wave that quickly engulfed the entire floor. Hans ducked behind Elsa as she raised a ice wall to defed them. But she was already tired and so the wall barely lasted more then a few seconds before colasping sending the two of them back into the wall.

"No!"

Watching her two friend hurt Anna's body moved on it's own and before she knew she had grapped her sword rushed foward and plunged it as deep as she could into its side. She held on as it violently spasmed and tried to shake her off.

As it shook her she noticed how a portion of its stomach was filled with sligtly dull scales.

 _That must be the underbelly! Have to hit it, but I can't let go of the sword or I'll be thrown into a wall. Come on magic now's the time to do your work._

She focused as hard as she could and willed the fire from her hands. It flew from her hands and curved slightly before hitting the dragons underbelly. Almost immediately it roared back and Anna dropped free and rushed foward untill she was directly underneath it and raised both of her hands to sent another blast of fire.

This time however the fire wasn't as intsense as her body was fatiaged and quickly draining of engery. As such her body collasped shortly after and she was left flat on her back as Visseron backed up and saw who had caused him so much pain.

"A vailant try knight, but to bad your body could not match your spirit." he raised his hand and brought it down to crush her. Anna with her body drained couldn't even try to dodge it. All she could do was close her eyes so she would't see it comming

However the blow never came. When she opend her eyes she saw that iches in front of her was a frozen dragon claw. Anna and Hans were right beside her. Hans pulled her fee while Elsa used her powers to freeze it's limbs.

"Nice job Anna now get some rest while we try and subdue it." she wanted to argue but knew that with her body drained there was no way she could muster any kind of point. So insted she layed there and watched as Hans moved quickly and struck repiadly at it's underbelly while Elsa kept freezing limbs and distracting it.

Eventually though it's body began to slow and it could only threaten as it's body was amost completly frozen.

When they stopped to catch their breath Hans raised his sword to finish it off but was stopped by Elsa.

"Wait."

"Why? This thing is a menance to humanitly and nearly killed us mulptile times."

"I know but I still want to try something." Hans was relunct but pulled back as she approched him.

"Visserion I know you fell that knights and humans are nothing but menacies, belive me I thought that way for a long time. But we can't continte in this way. When magical creatures and humans fight it only leads to defeat on both sides. Surely someone as wise as you could see that this is foolish."

It's eyes narrowed and it was obvious that if it could it would have burnt everoyone but after a very loud annoyed growl it looked to Elsa.

"That is true little witch. But peace will never be possible with humans. They never stop to see both sides. Better to kill them before they kill us."

"Well maybe it's time to stop that. I've convinced two knights that magic isn't evil. I've even took one as my apprentice. It that is possible surely we could convince them that all magic isn't evil."

"You sould like a human I once knew. An old mage said to be the greatest. He to belived what you belive, but I will never trust humanity."

Despite what he said Elsa still belived that they could find some common ground.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to prove you wrong. I will bridge our two worlds together. Who knows, maybe in a few years people will call you Visseron the great and began to celbrate you as a powerful dragon intstead of sending people to kill you." she saw the way his eyes widened and knew she was making her point.

"Elsa are you serious? I know say that not all magic is bad and I'm willing to trust you. But he was slain so many knights and nearly destroyed a villiage. Do you really expect me to just let him go as if nothing happaned."

"I never said he'd go unpunished. Visseron your crimes are great so I propose a deal. I will freeze your body along with this cave. I know that you can hibernate for decades so this will not kill you. When you awake the world will have changed for the better."

"Very well little witch." Hans took a few steps back and sat down next to Anna as Elsa used her powers to freeeze the dragon in a solid block of ice.

"Well at least we won't have to deal with him for a few decades." he said sheathing his sword.

"Hopefully when he thaws out the world will have changed and he won't try to kill humans again."

As they sat down a thought suddenly popped into Anna's head. "Hey Hans?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do we have untill the deadline to become knights runs out?"

"A few days maybe. Why do you ask."

"Because I'm curious to how long it will take us to climb out of this chasm and travel back down the mountain to reach the keep."

"By my estimates you two will heave exactly three days to make it back to the keep. If you rest for a few hours and we stop by the town to get supplies and rush down the moutain we should arrive just before the deadline. That is if we're not delaed by anything else."

Hans and Anna both groaned and tried to find a good spot to rest as they were in no condtion to move. Elsa smiled and sat down next to Anna.

"Thanks for comming to get me."

"I'd do it anytime. But I do belive I've earned my reward." she leaned down and once again kissed Anna who eagerly returned the kiss. After that the three of them got as much rest as they coukd knowing the'd have to move pretty quickly to reach the keep.

When they woke up and double checked to make sure Visseron was still frozen they climbed out of the chasm and back to the town where they infromed them the dragon wouldn't be bothering them anytime soon before requesting two horses and suplies. Thankfully their jounrnely down the moutain was without incident and just before sunrise on the third day the entered the city and saw the towers of the keep for the first time in weeks. When they dismounted they were swarmed by knights who asked them if they succeded. When they prestneted their slightly burned amulets they were brought before the knight commander in his chambers.

"Well it looks like we have two new nights in our order. Kneel and I will offically grant you knighthood."

They did so and he took out his sword before bringing it over their heads and shoulders.

"By the might of the order and by the powers granted to me by the former knight commander I grant you both the rank of knight."

As they got back up he suddenly took notice of Elsa and looked to the two of them curisously. "And who is this?"

"This is Elsa sir. She saved my life during my trial and helpbed us deal with a majour situation." the two of them quickly explained what had happned during their trial and how Elsa had played a major part in it. Of course she left out about how she was now magical.

When it was all over he looked rather grim. "I see the dragon has returned. I'm glad the three of you were able to contain it. I agree that this young lady has indead earnd our orders protoction. I'll send word to the other keeps, but why don't you do the offical cermonony young knight."

Anna nervouslly smiled before facing Elsa. " Elsa for saving my life and getting me to where I am today I officially grant you protoction from all knights. No longer will you be targeted and you will be to anywhere without worry."

"That's good to hear beacuse I plan on moving on soon."

"What?"

"I plan to continue my resarch and hopfully find a way to bring magical creatures and humans together. That means I'll have to travel around the world to learn more."

"I see."

"Howver as you know the world is quite the dangerous place and as such I'm hoping to have someone with me as I go."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Of course. After all there are evil creature that need to be stopped. I think the two of us can do great things together." she quickly leand foward and whispered. "Also I'd miss you to much if you weren't with me."

"Well when you put it that way I'd be more then happy to. Just let me get my new sword forged and infrom Freaya of my rank and we'll leave."

As they turned to leave the knight comander spoke. "Elsa a word in private."

Anna and Hans both stopped for a moment but Elsa waved them off. Once they were alone the comander pulled a book from his desk and handed it to her.

"When I was but a young squire I found this book. If you're turely aiming to bring out two worlds togehter then I think your going to need this."

She looked to the title and felt her breath stop. "A guide to magical creatues around the world. And it's written by Merlin himself."

"May it serve you on your journey."

She quickly thanked him and walked back to Anna who smiled as they walked down the halls.

As they walked they both knew that this was going to be quite the adventure for the both of them.


End file.
